1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the storage of a liquefied gas in a chamber provided with at least one discharge orifice for its distribution in gaseous form into an environment whose pressure is less than the storage pressure.
2. Prior Art
It is conventional to store such liquefied gas by combining it, in a storage chamber, with an adsorbant support. Many supports have been proposed for this purpose among which include: cotton, peat, diverse fibers, cellulosic materials, etc. in order to facilitate the distribution in the gaseous state of a great number of liquefied gases among which include carbon dioxide, ammonia, hydrogen sulphide and especially gaseous hydrocarbons under normal conditions of temperature and pressure. Such gases, because they are combustible, are known for inumerable uses.
Applicant has proposed in French application No. 71/32946 filed Sept. 13, 1971, and in certificates of addition attached thereto to utilize adsorbant supports of a particular type, namely polymers on which the liquid phase of the gas to be distributed acts as a swelling solvent. The advantages of this type of support are that the liquefied gas adsorbed by the polymer is liberated only in gaseous form.
In French application No. 73/36495, filed Oct. 12, 1973, there are defined better conditions of utilization of conventional adsorbant supports, fibrous or of open cells, in order not for increasing the stored amount of gas in liquid form in the storage chamber, but to obtain a distribution exclusively in gaseous form. U.S. application Ser. Nos. 515,035 and 515,036, filed on Oct. 15, 1974, in the name of Talloneau correspond to the latter said French Application and are commonly assigned with the present Application.